Primal Desires
by unamadridista
Summary: This story assumes that Severus Snape survived the war and resumed his old teaching post. Hermione returns to Hogwarts to complete her studies. Studying late in the library one night, she has an unforgettable encounter with her potions master. HG/SS. Adult readers only, please.


**A/N: All Harry Potter characters and canon situations belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not make any profit by writing this.**

**Reviews are always welcome and highly appreciated. **

The words blurred on the page in front of her as Hermione fought to concentrate on the text in front of her. She wished she had stayed at home to study, but preferred the peaceful silence of the library. A clap of thunder startled her out of her thoughts. Her concentration was definitely flagging, but she needed to finish this reading tonight and take decent notes on it for her N.E.W.T.s seminar in Potions. Professor Severus Snape was a meticulous taskmaster, who'd grade extra harshly if assignments are not done to his specific standards. She still cringed at the memory of the second week of classes where he berated her in front of everybody. By now, however, she knew exactly what needed to be done to achieve the outstanding grade. Not long after the clock struck nine, she finished the rest of the book and was just copying out parts of the conclusion into her parchment notes when she heard a familiar, haughty voice behind her.

"Well, well, it's a Friday night, yet she's still here studying. It either shows a devotion to academics or that famed Gryffindor stubbornness."

It was Professor Snape.

"Or both," she replied.

"Shouldn't you be out with your friends?" He teased her.

"I had to finish the book you assigned."

"You didn't have to do it on a Friday night. You have until Wednesday. Despite my reputation, I don't want to look like a slave-driver."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't have till Wednesday because I have other classes and other assignments to complete."

Hermione bent over the desk to put away her things, hoping that by the time she finished he'd get on with his business. He didn't; in fact, he was standing a mere foot from her now, his physical presence looming above her. He was taller than she had realized, and his broad form seemed to dominate, even in this large library. She breathed in and felt the light scent of his aftershave tickle her nose. Ever since the war, she had developed a little crush on her Potions professor, but had consigned it to the realms of fantasies since any relationship between them would be considered a serious conflict of interest while she was his student. Not to mention, she was dating Ron and Professor Snape would never see her as anything more than a schoolgirl. Yet standing so close to him now, her mind reeled and her breathing was short and shallow, coming in rapid intakes. She could not look up. Snape raised a finger, and with deliberate sensuality he placed it on her cheekbone. She tensed, but did not flinch. The finger slowly ran its way down along her cheek and around the base of her chin.

"You were always so studious, so diligent. Clearly, it takes a lot of discipline at your age." As he spoke, his finger continued its progress to the other cheek.

"Yes, sir."

"But even a Head Girl must want something else to do on a stormy night than spend it among the dusty old tomes."

She could hardly breathe. Her mind was screaming at her to end this conversation and get back to the dormitory. But his words and his finger were keeping her rooted to the spot. Hermione knew she did not want it to stop. She had been waiting…waiting for something…was this it? She tried to force her mind back to rational thought.

"You're a fine one to talk. You're here tonight too," was all she managed.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face as he leaned back to study her. "Yes, I'm here, but I'm an old man with nothing better to do, not a vibrant young woman, a war heroine at that, with the world at her feet."

She sneered at his words. "Professor, I hardly have the world at my feet. Like I said before, if I am to perform at my academic best, I need to put my studies ahead of my personal life at times. Today is one of those times. You know, until you started grilling me about my study habits, I was almost happy to see you."

He smirked at her. "Really? Why is that?"

"Well, the book kept making references to this new study, _Carboxylic Acids in Advanced Potions_,and I've been curious to read it, but this library doesn't have a copy. I was wondering if you happened to have it." She forced a business-like tone into her voice.

Her professor nodded with a smile. "Yes, I have it in my office. If you don't have any immediate plans, we can go get it now, if you like."

She grinned at him. "You really wouldn't mind if I borrowed it?"

"On one condition: you'll have to discuss it with me afterwards."

Hermione had to stop herself from flinging her arms around him. "It's a deal."

They walked in silence from the library to his office. The usually glum room looked even more ominous than normal, even with the lights turned on. He gracefully scanned the bookshelves of the bookcase and triumphantly handed her the book in question. Hermione was just about to thank him when a loud clap of thunder sounded above them. She yelped in surprise, dropping the book in the process, and reached out to grip his arm.

He softly laughed at her. "I think I discovered your little secret, Miss Granger. I never thought you'd be afraid of a little thunder."

"I'm usually not. It just startled me, that's all."

Professor Snape moved closer to her and touched her face like he had at the library. Hermione shivered, needing to move away but not wanting to. There was something about him, he was perhaps not conventionally handsome, but his sheer physical presence that used to intimidate her in her early years at Hogwarts felt incredibly comforting right now. She saw a brief smirk play around his mouth. He moved even closer, so that his mouth was at her ear. His fingers came to rest at the base of her neck, drawing slow, languid circles.

"You're trembling. Who would have thought you'd be so responsive to my touch? I think I've discovered another secret of yours."

"What secret?" she nervously asked.

"That you have a little crush on your professor," he smoothly replied.

She opened her mouth in protest but he silenced her. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I've noticed those lingering gazes you give me in class, among other things. Your body has been betraying your mind all year. And look at you now, trembling like a leaf at my touch! You're just discovering how wonderful being a woman can be, Hermione, and it can only get better. You just need a man to show you just how much better. I can do that, if you want me to."

She spoke, but knew her words sounded hollow, "I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be here with you."

"Maybe you don't need him, maybe you need somebody else. Someone who can appreciate the woman that you are and the woman you will be." His words were teasingly suggestive, spoken with soft seductive smoothness that she found so irresistible. He must have known it was working.

She tried again, "I c-can't. T-this is w-wrong…"

"You know what they say, nothing tastes as good as forbidden fruit. I know you've been dying for a taste, so don't wonder anymore, take a bite."

She pulled back abruptly to glare at him. Her professor saw the flash in her eyes. He knew both her anger and passion were fired. It was not an impediment in this situation. His hands had now encircled her waist, his strong fingers gripping the tight flesh he found there. Again, he leaned forward, bringing his mouth once more to her ear.

"Don't fight it. It must be so exhausting to always be so prim and proper. Don't think for once, just feel."

In one moment, Hermione lost all sense of who she had been, and gained a vision of who she could be. Her eyes closed in abandon.

"Yes," she breathed out.

His eyebrow raised in the same expression he had used earlier. This time it was followed by a deepening of his self-satisfied smile. He brought his hands up to tilt her head.

"Open your eyes." His voice was as enticing as ever, but now contained an insistence she could not argue with.

Hermione looked straight at him. He was running his thumbs idly along her cheekbones, then back up toward her temples. His eyes almost burned her with their passion as he continued to caress her face with a tender intensity that tormented her. She looked at his lips. They were a deep, dark pink, slightly open and she wanted nothing more than to feel them on her.

"Hermione, I want you to tell me what you want. Will you do that?"

She could only nod. He moved no closer to her, apparently waiting for something.

"And?" he asked with a suggestive inquiry.

She opened her mouth to speak. He smiled as her full red lips parted.

"I want you to kiss me."

The smile deepened. "My pleasure."

Pulling her head gently toward him, he lowered himself to her. Hermione could not stop a moan of anticipation rising from her. He paused briefly to take in the sight before him. She groaned with frustration. He began moving again. She could not take her eyes away from his lips. Her tongue flitted out to lick around her own, causing the corners of his mouth to curl up momentarily. Then he touched her, soft, warm and tender. She thought she would melt into him. At first, neither moved, enjoying the simple perfection of the moment – a fantasy on the brink of becoming an attainable reality.

It was Hermione who moved her lips first, searching for that something she had been missing for so long. Snape ran his tongue lightly over her mouth and she met it with her own, trying to draw it into her. He pulled back, causing her to moan with longing. Her behavior was a curious mixture of innocent abandon and primal desire. He could no longer prevent seeking deeper, and opened her mouth further under him, finally allowing his tongue to quest into it. She immediately greeted it fervently with her own and he curled his hands in her hair, angling her head for better access. Her hands came up to grip his head. He reveled at her sheer determination.

After ages of simply kissing, his mouth tore itself away from hers, and moved down her neck, planting hot open kisses on the warm delicate flesh he found there.

"More…" The word floated out of her.

He drawled against her skin, "What was that, my sweet?"

"I want more."

He pulled his head away for long enough to look briefly into her. "Well then, let's see what we can do about that."

His head returned to her neck, but his right hand fell away, drawing itself lightly over the perfect swell of her breasts as it went. He did not linger there, but he could feel the inexorable tightening in his groin as his fingers ran over the heaving flesh. Down his hand travelled. All the while he maintained his tasting of her neck. Her head had fallen back, giving him perfect access to the curve of her milky skin.

The girl above him persistently whimpered. His fingers found the hem of her skirt, and travelled under it, making contact with her thigh, enclosed in black tights. Her prudish propriety merely inflamed his desire even more. At the first touch of his fingers she jolted beneath him, a louder moan pulled from her. He moved around to the tender inside of her leg, and felt her stiffen.

He smiled against her skin. "Relax."

Snape continued his deliberate progress up toward that secret place he could only just imagine. His fingers were gliding higher and higher until they were nearly at the apex of her thighs. Hermione was breathing so rapidly she feared she may faint, and the knot in her stomach churned and twisted with expectation. No one but Ron had ever touched her there before, and even then, it had been a disappointing and unsatisfying experience. There was no comparison to what she was now feeling under his expert touches.

His fingers at last found her, still tightly encased in material. He rubbed firmly along the hot place. Immediately, she pressed down onto him, drawing in a deep gasp. He enjoyed tormenting her for a while. He knew that she wanted to feel him properly, flesh against flesh. He wanted it just as much, but experience had granted him the virtue of restraint and self-control.

Snape continued to rub along her tights, knowing how it was heightening her pleasure. Then, just as he wondered if she would come from that alone, he raised his hand up and slipped it inside the band of her tights, pushing his fingers slowly down. She tensed again, gasping in, but soon relaxed again.

Her professor pulled his head up from her throat to look steadily into her eyes. They were bleary with lust. He could not prevent a familiar smirk from forming. Her lids started to close.

"Don't look away! Keep your eyes on me." His voice was insistent. She dared not argue.

He pushed his fingers down, touching the soft sensitive flesh. Hermione held her breath, her eyes wide. Carefully avoiding that tight bud of flesh he knew she so wanted him to touch, he parted her folds and slipped a finger deep along them. She was soaking and the extent of her desire surprised even him.

"My, my, Hermione Granger, perhaps you're not such good girl after all. I guess I was right about that crush after all."

His finger ran lightly, then hard along her sensitive flesh. It was difficult with her tights in the way, and he abandoned his ministrations to pull them down past her hips, along with her knickers. He returned as quickly as he could and the increased freedom meant he could go about his task with remarkable skill.

Her lids closed in pure bliss. "Eyes on me!" His voice returned to its stern tones.

She darted them open again, locking her gaze into his. With a frown of concentration, he angled two fingers around and pushed them up inside her. Hermione gasped; he had found her g-spot instantly, or at least what she believed to be her g-spot – she had never before felt much there. He rubbed hard along the place, while his thumb found her clit, engorged with lust.

She drew in a shuddering breath.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded.

She groaned with torment. He seemed to be doing brilliantly on his own, without her having to tell him anything. She had remained completely silent on the two occasions she had been with Ron. Hermione didn't think she had the courage to verbalize her needs. Not to mention, it felt incredibly odd to give orders to her professor.

His fingers remained within her for some time, and then his touches grew lighter as he moved out near her clit again, avoiding it. She knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Harder." It was such an inaudible whisper that she could hardly hear it herself, and doubted he could.

"What was that?" he crooned.

"Harder, please," she gently insisted. His fingers rubbed more firmly along her slit, causing her to jerk against him again.

"Closer." She sounded bolder now. He moved in to rub near her clit. She groaned loudly. "Closer still."

She thought she heard a slight chuckle from him, but he immediately did as she asked, bringing her swiftly to the brink of orgasm.

"Now you know why you've been my favorite student. You do pick things up very quickly."

His left hand had moved to her shirt and had undone three buttons before slipping inside and then questing into her bra, quickly closing around her breast and squeezing.

"Do you still want more?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes!" Hermione surprised herself with her forceful declaration.

"Luckily – I can oblige. The question is, how much more?"

The eyebrow was raised again. She was not entirely sure she understood him. All she knew was that she never wanted his hands to leave her body. Yes, she wanted more. More of this. More of him. She was not entirely inexperienced, but the immature groping and thrusts of Ron, on the two occasions she had given in to him, had taught her absolutely nothing. She knew that this would be very different. Here, at last, was a man.

His thumb was rubbing lightly over the nipple, causing it to swell and harden. It was crying out for something she couldn't name. The fingers at her sex had stopped moving momentarily.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you like that?"

Her eyes widened. Was it with fear? She did not think it was, but was not sure of the answer to his question.

"I don't know."

"Then we shall find out, won't we? I think you may surprise yourself."

His finger and thumb were now on either side of the nipple, and, holding her gaze firmly, he began to close around it. At first it was simply a delicious addition to her pleasure, but he then pinched harder and harder, until the nipple was almost completely squashed by his digits.

She sucked in a breath of surprise and pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione thought about it briefly. She gushed onto the hand still at her core. "Not really."

His fingers remained compressing the taut flesh. She moved instinctively away from it a little. He held her tight. Her eyes started to close.

"Look at me."

She forced them open. The pain to her nipple was shifting. Pulses of sharp pleasure surged through her body, straight to her belly. "Does it still hurt?"

"I-I can't tell."

He smiled. "Does it feel good?"

She could only speak the truth, "Yes."

The fingers at her sex moved again, sweeping languidly along, gathering in the incessant flow from her core. He continued to pinch her nipple. Her body was alive with pleasure. She could not contain it anymore. Her eyes started to close again.

"Don't!"

Hermione reopened her eyes, as her muscles seemed to swell before their final fall. Her whole body was poised. Severus Snape felt the short sharp breaths of near fulfillment and intensified his actions, ensuring he maintained the perfect position. The fingers at her core rubbed ever harder, her nipple was twisted to elicit orgasmic darts of pleasure. With a final swell toward oblivion, her body uncontrollably shook. Hermione was unsure how she remained upright.

She forced herself to hold his gaze, and as her orgasm surged through her, Hermione stared deep into the obsidian depths of his eyes. He had thrust a finger up inside her, and he could feel her orgasm clamping around it. He was astounded at her tightness. This girl clearly had little experience. When the last flicker of rapture had left her, she slumped against his chest. His arms came around her to support her, and he found himself stroking her unruly hair.

Hermione gradually was able to tune back into her surroundings. She pressed against his body, and could feel the evidence of his own desire pressing hard against her hips. She curled her hands around his neck and reached up to kiss him, long and deep.

"Thank you," she eventually breathed into him.

"Oh, Hermione," he drawled. "We're not through yet."

For a while she didn't move, but eventually raised her head to smile at him.

"I think a visit to my place is in order, don't you?"

She looked at him in confusion, but nodded in agreement. Was he really suggesting that they go to his rooms now?

"But…I…"

"Let's not delay. Follow me to my chambers in ten minutes."

She stared at him in disbelief. His audacity staggered her. Professor Snape had moved away from her as she straightened her clothes. Smiling at her, he walked out of his office. As soon as ten minutes passed, she rushed out of the door, practically sprinting all the way to his private rooms. The short journey seemed interminable. Even the short walk from the dungeon of his office seemed to drag forever until she at last arrived at his door. He opened it and lasciviously smiled at her.

"Miss Granger, how good to see you. I was afraid you got lost," he politely greeted her.

"Um…not really," she said.

Without a further word, he ushered her into his bedroom. Hermione suddenly felt much younger than her nineteen years. She stood in the middle of his room, unable to meet his eyes. A clap of thunder sounded again. There was no turning back.

He raised her chin up, slowly her eyes followed and they simply stared at each other for some time. Then his hand dropped and she felt his fingers at her shirt, slowly undoing each button in turn. He worked his way down her shirt, until at last it fluttered apart completely. He raised his right hand to her left shoulder and pushed the light material back from it. He did the same with the opposing hand and shoulder with agonizing idleness. Her shirt fell completely from her but caught on her wrists. He reached down and tugged firmly to help it in its progress to the floor. Hermione stood before him almost half-naked. She felt her cheeks grow warm and averted her eyes once again.

Professor Snape could only stare in wonder for a time. She was wearing the most virginal bra he had ever seen: plain white cotton without any embellishments. It did nothing but fan the flames of his lust. He could feel himself straining painfully within his clothing and took a moment to steady his need.

Then, leisurely, he walked until he was behind her. Drawing his hands up, he unclasped the hooks of her bra, then, just as slowly, returned to stand before her again. One at a time, his hands rose to push the straps down from her shoulders. One fell, and then the other was at last pushed to the edge of her shoulder and slipped. Her bra fluttered to the floor and she was there before him, her top naked and exposed.

Hermione instinctively drew up her arms to cover herself, crossing them completely before her. She still could not look up. She knew she was bright red with embarrassment. His arms gently grasped her wrists and lowered her arms. He exhaled in sheer wonder. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her breasts were not large, but ripe and round. The nipples were a dark pink, and already hard and tight in the cool air. Her breasts continued to rise in a gentle slope, swelling slightly and shadowing the skin below as her arms pressed against them.

Eventually, he tore his eyes away and up to her face. Her cheeks sported a furious blush.

He stepped further into her, speaking remarkably tenderly, "You're beautiful."

She drew in a breath. He was standing so close, almost absorbed into her. His breath was hot on her face. "Do you any idea what you do to me?"

Hermione shook her head and he reached for her hand and holding it firmly, and drew it over between his legs. She immediately felt a rock-hard force beneath her fingertips, which jerked beneath her as she touched it. His mouth moved down to nuzzle at her neck again; she felt a large, warm hand at her breast, the thumb rubbing over the nipple. Hermione pushed into it, but her mind tried once again to force reason into the precarious situation.

"This is so wrong, so wrong…"

"Hmm…" he breathed into her flesh.

"But…I'm your student—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let this affect our professional relationship. You won't be getting any special treatment for this." After reassuring her, he silenced her with a kiss. The last of her concerns were buried in the back of her mind as his tongue danced within her. Hermione was emboldened. She moved her hand over the hard swelling beneath her fingers, causing him to groan.

His hand suddenly came up to clasp in her hair, and he moved his head urgently to her ear, breathing hard into it. His other reached for his belt.

"Touch me. I want you to feel what you have done to me." He sounded increasingly desperate.

Hermione was gripped with determination. Never had she wanted to do something so much. She helped undo his zipper and reached inside. Immediately, the object in question rose out to greet her. Her breath caught in shock. The suddenness of finding him naked in her hands was combined with the surprise at his size. To say he was merely big would have been an insult. She had not realized the male member could be so impressively formed. She enclosed her fingers around it, delighting in the feel of his vitality in her hand. He was breathing deeply into her hair. Instinctively, she drew her hand up to the bulbous head. He pushed into her; she squeezed, surprising herself with her vigor. The tip immediately moistened against her palm, his desire strongly manifesting itself. It gave her new courage. Hermione pulled back to look at him, first into his eyes, and then down at the object in her hand. She thought it strange how such an ordinary thing could suddenly be the most magnificent entity to her.

Professor Snape seemed to snap out of his reverie, and with a juddering breath, swiftly started to divest himself of his clothing. Hermione could not relinquish her grasp on him, but with her other hand, tried her best to help him. He grinned down at her girlish fervor. She giggled in embarrassed response. His shirt quickly fell to the ground and his torso loomed before her; his physical presence almost overwhelmed her. Again, Hermione felt shy, and relaxed her grip on him.

He didn't seem to mind, as he took the opportunity to step out of the rest of his clothes. She could hardly bring herself to look at him. He sensed her unease and moved to kiss her. He did so slowly and gently, but as he soothed confidence back into her, she felt fingers at the zipper of her skirt, which soon slid along her legs to the ground. His hands then pushed down her tights, and she instinctively stepped out of them, leaving her only in her knickers. They were the same simple white cotton as her bra. His cock jolted once again.

For the first time, Snape hesitated. As a mature nineteen year old, he had assumed she had relinquished her virginity some time ago to her oafish boyfriend, but she presented him with an image of such demure purity that he suddenly wondered. It would be exquisite to take this girl for the first time, but he was not in the mood for the maudlin behavior and emotions, which accompanied such occasions.

He paused, and whispered to her, in as caring a tone as he could muster, "Is this your first time?"

She glanced up at him and shook her head. He was surprised at how relieved he was. She continued, "But…I have only done it twice before."

He couldn't stop a smug smile from forming. No pain. No theatrics. Yet hardly experienced.

She may be reserved and diffident in her expressiveness of passion at the moment, but when he had finished with her, she would be screaming his name, begging for more. He drew his hands up along her arms and leaned down slowly to kiss her again.

He pulled slightly away from her. "Third time's the charm, as they say. One more thing: are you protected?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He led her back, carefully and deliberately, until she came against the bed. Lowering her onto it, he raised himself above her. With a smile, which caused her to arch up, he lowered himself, and began to kiss down her body.

At that point, his mouth was the only thing that mattered to her; Hermione had never known anything like it. Her brief times with Ron had been were nothing like it.

Severus could not recall ever enjoying discovering a woman's body so much. The girl, despite her inexperience, was extremely responsive, and he took his time to inflame as much of her skin as possible with his kisses and caresses. On reaching one of her breasts, he lingered, taking the nipple between his lips, sucking and pulling on it. Hermione arched up into his mouth, a deep moan emanating from somewhere within her depths. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. She whimpered, longing for more. At that moment, what he was doing was the best feeling in the world, and yet there's still a long way to go. Glancing down at his head, she saw him descend farther down her body, to her belly button, kissing, stroking, igniting her lust.

"Don't forget what I said."

Hermione vaguely registered his voice. He was smirking up, his mouth mere millimeters away from her lower belly.

"Talk to me."

She fell back onto the bed, unsure what to say, but soon she could not prevent herself from allowing words to slip out, almost unaware she was saying them, "I never thought we'd do this. I never want you to stop. Never, ever."

As she spoke she felt his fingers at the elastic of her underwear. Slowly, his fingers traced along the inside of the band, until they came to rest on either side of her hips. Hermione held her breath; a flicker of concern went through her. What if he didn't like her? What if there was something wrong with her? What if…What if…a thousand scenarios sprang from her head of all the possible disappointments he could have with her. She closed her eyes. There was a tugging on her knickers.

"Raise your hips." The familiar firm insistence returned to his voice. She complied.

In one smooth motion, he pulled the thin cotton garment down and off. She was naked before him. Severus groaned deep and long. The shyness swept through her once again. She clamped her legs together.

"Now, Hermione, there is no need to shy away from me."

Severus placed his hands on her knees and pushed them apart. This time, she opened for him, at last revealing her hidden place to his eyes. He exhaled audibly. The sight of her before him, so compliant was almost unbearable. His groin throbbed in reminder of his purpose here, and he could wait no longer.

He brought his fingers up her legs and touched her. She jerked. Despite the fact that he had already brought her to the most extraordinary climax through his touch, Hermione knew that she wanted more. She felt his thumbs running up her folds, parting them. Her legs fell open yet further.

"Now, please…"

He glanced up at the girl above him, although it pained him to look away from her dripping sex.

"What a sight you are, Hermione, soaking just for me. Believe me, I am going to enjoy this just as much as you are." With a last smirk of complete arrogance, his eyes descended to his goal, and with a final moment of perfect anticipation for them both, he lowered his mouth to her.

At this precise moment, she understood exactly how inexperienced she was; Ron had never gone down on her and Hermione could not identify exactly what he was doing, but the firm wetness, which licked, sucked and nuzzled at her clit, was pushing her rapidly over the edge. At the same time, she felt a finger pushed up inside her. Then she was stretching to accommodate another, and another. Severus grunted as he pushed them carefully inside her.

"You are so tight." The words slipped out under his breath, although not with complaint.

She pushed down onto them, drawing another grunt from him. The fingers rubbed at that same spot they had found so quickly earlier. She sighed in perfect contentment and felt completely relaxed under him now. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her, so new and delectable on his mouth. His lips and tongue applied themselves more ardently, sweeping along her folds, gathering up the juices he found there, then circled the tight little ball of flesh. Hermione was nearly delirious, and in her delirium she lost all sense of modesty. After one firm suck over her clit, she groaned loudly and flung her hand down onto his head, pushing him back against her.

"God, that's it – there, right there! God, that's perfect…so perfect. Do that again!"

He obliged. Severus could tell she was close, and continued to suck hard. Her limbs froze momentarily, her muscles tense before the drop. Then she fell, pleasure surging fast and hard through her from her core. At first her breath was held, as she focused on the feeling, but then she released it with a loud whimper of sensation, her limbs shaking, her head thrashing.

When at last her body had relaxed, he drew himself up, level to her head, and bent down to kiss her, knowing the taste of her was still strong on his mouth. She had no choice but to kiss him back. Her hand came up and grabbed his hair, pulling him yet harder into her. He responded with violent passion. Amidst all this, she could still feel him, hard and urgent between her legs. They fell open for him.

When she was able to catch her breath, Hermione softly spoke to him, "No one has ever done that to me before. That was…heaven…pure heaven."

He spoke with the low sensual tones that she found so irresistible, "Who the hell have you been dating? What else do you want me to do? Tell me, tell me."

Severus could stand it no more; he must be inside her. He was positioned, holding himself in one hand, rubbing the head along her opening. But he had to hear her first; he had to hear her leave all vestige of composure behind. Her head was turned away, her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes and speak to me."

She could not disobey. "I want you."

"How?"

"I want you inside me."

"Remember what I say in class: be specific, but concise," he scolded her.

"I want you to fuck me."

His features changed instantly from violent insistence to arrogant self-confidence.

"You see? Ask, and you will receive."

He held her gaze. She was panting with expectation. Neither of them could wait any longer. Holding himself in one hand, he slowly squeezed the head of his penis into her. His eyes widened – she was tighter than any woman he had ever had. He wondered if she could take him at all, but his experience, coupled with the look of desperate hunger in her eyes, made him quickly toss the notion aside.

She gasped. Despite not being a virgin, his size hurt her but her body cried out for more, and she breathed out deeply, relaxing her muscles at the same time, and opening wider for him.

He pressed further forward. She was so wet that he was able to move through the tightness with relative ease, resulting only in complete bliss to them both. They moaned out together as he thrust deeper into her.

Hermione had not realized she could feel as full as she was. The pain had gone, and all she could focus on was the circle of sensation she was experiencing. It was as if her body was finally fully alive. She pushed up against him at the same time as he forced himself further into her body. With a final surge he was fully within her. Severus had to stop and feel her. It was his turn to close his eyes and get lost in sensation.

"Move," she commanded him.

Her voice startled him; he had been entirely absorbed in her body. He looked into her eyes. They were burning with searing lust, urging him on. He gripped her shoulders, and slowly pulled out, leaving only his head embedded in the tight satin he so hated leaving. But before the feeling of loss became too great, he pushed fully back into her, her walls parting easily this time. She cried out in a combination of surprise and ecstasy. He paused again, to take in the feel of her walls constricting around him and the look on her face – the one of complete abandoned rapture with her eyes glazed and mouth partially open. Now he only needed to hear her again.

"Keep talking to me," he urged.

This time, she did not hesitate. "That feels so good, so good. I didn't know it could be like this. I didn't know. Stay there, stay just like that."

He moved a small amount, before thrusting back up hard to reinforce his presence within her. She grunted in satisfaction.

"I have to move. You are too perfect. Your cunt is made for me, my vixen."

She darted her eyes to his. Hermione was not used to hearing that word and never would have thought she would hear it on the mouth of someone so refined and intellectual. It shocked her. He saw the look, knew what it meant, and smiled.

"Your cunt," he continued low, slow, "is mine."

He pulled out, then pushed up hard again and again, slowly and deliberately, but with increasing brutality. Hermione could only give herself over to complete pleasure. Despite the conventional missionary position, his size and angle ensured he caught her most sensitive spots with each thrust.

"Yours." She was almost apart from herself.

"What is?" His voice was as harshly demanding as his pounding of her body.

"My cunt is yours." At that moment, she did not doubt it, even as the word felt so alien on her tongue.

He gripped her hips, digging his fingers into the tender flesh, and pushed once, twice, again, bringing himself to the brink with a guttural groan of triumph. With that, Hermione was there. Her back arched, and the ecstasy ripped her apart. She violently shook. He pinned her down, forcing her to absorb the feeling in her very being. The feel of her hot tight walls pulsing around him, squeezing him harder than anything before, brought Severus one of the most powerful orgasms he could ever recall. She was extraordinary.

"Nothing like you…nothing!" He burst into her, pressing down on her as his limbs lost all control.

When their bodies had calmed, he still lay heavily on top of her, slick with sweat, panting with exertion. She could hardly breathe, but did not want him to ever move. So this was what life was about! Her body was finally achieving what it had been created for. It was filled, feeling, giving…breathing…living. She drew a hand over his back and slowly stroked her fingertips up and down his muscles, hardly aware she was doing it. The feel of her light touch was one of the most sensual post-coital experiences Severus Snape could remember.

She continued to stroke him, and after some time at last spoke, "That was so amazing."

He moved a little to be able to look into her face and smiled. Her words filled him with predictable self-satisfaction, but also imparted a sense of happiness he was unused to feeling. He planted a tender kiss on her cheek, and took a lock of her wayward hair in his fingers, twirling it around them.

"I agree."

Hermione looked at him. "Kiss me, Severus."

Her sudden forthright demand, and the use of his first name surprised and thrilled him. He did not hesitate to indulge her.

She raised her head off the pillow to draw herself further into his mouth. He responded voraciously, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. Careful not to move too much from her, he bent over, moving his lips down her chest.

"I love your breasts," he said.

She arched them toward him, her nipples seeking out his lips. He found one with his mouth while his hand enclosed around the other. As his mouth pushed into the soft, downy mound, his tongue flicked rapidly over the bud, which swelled again into a tight point. He sucked hard, drawing a gasp from her, while his thumb and fingers rolled the other between them.

"Oh, God, I love that! I didn't know, didn't know. I want more. Please, Severus…only just your mouth…"

He clamped his mouth onto one, complying instantly with her demand. She arched off the bed with a cry of satisfaction. His mouth tugged, pulled and drew the nipple out further and further. The more he gave her, the more she took, the more she needed. And then she felt his teeth close around her nipple. It amazed her how much her body could take. After several minutes, he pulled away from her breasts with a grunt, needing to be inside her again.

"Oh, don't stop now."

He chuckled. Her vocal demands already surpassed all expectations. And still he had more lined up. He quickly lay down on his back, grabbing her hips in the process.

"On top of me."

She immediately threw her leg over him and positioned herself. She had never done this before and he slowly guided her into proper position. Once she had sunk completely onto him, they both exhaled in deepest satisfaction. He felt even deeper than before and their bodies fitted together perfectly.

"Now nice and slow."

She glanced down. He was grinning at her. Hermione pushed up, guided by his hands, then sank slowly onto him again. He kept his eyes trained on the sight of his cock disappearing then reappearing from within her. Her head fell back. There was almost too much pleasure in this position.

Her tight wet heat had brought him quickly to the edge of another orgasm. But he needed her to come first. The memory of the convulsing of her walls around him was too good to miss out on. Severus raised his hips off the bed to be as far inside her as possible. She raised herself up then pushed down as fully onto him as she could. His hands came up to grip her hips and push into her even more. It was enough for her.

Hermione opened her mouth to release her pleasure in moans and slurred her words, "You're too good…too much."

Her muscles clenched, milking his cock. It was what Severus had been waiting for. For Hermione, the pleasure that began in her depths, radiated out rapidly to capture her body. The man beneath her grunted loudly in triumph as his cock spurted hot bursts of his seed deep into her.

She collapsed onto him as the ecstasy left her. It was his turn to run his fingertips lightly up and down her back.

The air was silent and heavy afterwards, save for the sound of their deep breathing. The intensity and extraordinary pleasure of their coupling had staggered them both. Somewhere a rumble of thunder was heard, but at this moment, nothing mattered to her outside this bedroom – nothing at all.

It was long after midnight when Hermione woke up to find herself cocooned in her professor's warm embrace. As much as it pained her, she had to get up and get ready to leave. She tried to carefully move away without disturbing him, but his arm tightened around her as she did and he groaned reproachfully.

"Severus," Hermione whispered. "I have to go."

"I want you to stay."

"I want that too, but I can't."

She forced herself to get up and haphazardly got dressed, as did he. Hermione gave him a confused stare.

"I'm going to walk you back," he explained when he noticed her stare.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if someone sees us?"

He dismissed her statement with a wave of his hand. "I'll say I was walking you back from the library. I'm not the kind of man who wouldn't even walk a woman home after."

Soon they were silently walking down the empty halls of Hogwarts, their quiet steps echoing.

"Severus?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm?"

"What happens now? With us, I mean?"

He stopped her and touched her face. "It's simple, we carry on. Come to me again next Friday, and stay the night."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and looked away from him. "I can't. I want to but…I can't."

"Is it Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

They resumed their walk as Hermione deeply sighed, "Not really. I don't know."

Severus stopped her again and looked into her eyes. "After you take your exams, we probably won't see each other again, so while we're here, together, why not?"

Reaching up to touch his cheek, she could see the earnestness in his eyes. "Because I don't want to be a cheater; I know I was tonight, but it's not me. I don't think I can handle the guilt."

He grabbed her hand on his face and pressed it to his lips.

"But you're not happy," he protested. "I understood why the minute I saw you in the library. You wouldn't have been with me if you were. He clearly doesn't appreciate the woman you are. Guys like him are too young to fully understand what they have."

It was her turn to smirk. "And you're so much older and wiser?"

"That's not the point. I meant that I've seen guys like him take their girlfriends for granted; they always assume there will be another woman waiting for them. You always looked like something was frustrating you or boring you, and I only realized what it was tonight. Life's too short to waste it denying yourself."

"I know, but I still can't just dump him at a time when he needs support the most. "

"Hermione, I'm not asking you to break it off." He paused and spoke again, "Is that it then?"

An irritating headache was slowly coming on, and Hermione rapidly rubbed her temples in an attempt to stem it.

"I guess it is," she weakly replied. "I just can't imagine doing this again." She pressed her body close to his as she gripped his shoulders. "Please, understand that tonight was the best night of my life and I will never forget it. It just can't be repeated. I can't live two lives, and I don't want to get attached to you if it has to end as soon as I leave Hogwarts, which is in two months. I wish so much that things were different."

He nodded and leaned down to hug her even tighter against him. When she reluctantly pulled back, they walked up to Fat Lady's portrait and bid each other good night.

Before climbing in, she desperately called after him, "Severus!" He turned back to look at her. "Was I…alright? What I mean is…did you enjoy it?"

His features lit up. "Hermione, it was better than breathing. Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams," she breathed after him as his words sank into her. She knew she made the right decision, but wanted more than anything else to run after him and beg him to make love to her again. The portrait closed behind her as she slowly made her way up to her room.

The next three weeks flew by and Hermione thought she might go insane without Severus. She made sure she only saw him in class, but each night she continued to think about him, remembering every touch, every kiss, every word. When the weekend came, she could stand it no more and owled Ron, unceremoniously sending him a heart-felt break up letter. She knew he deserved more, but in her desperation Hermione was determined to be a free woman the next time she and Severus made love. He was right: life is too short to deny true happiness.

With newfound relief and determination, Hermione raced around the room trying to get ready. After hours of preparations, she decided on her favorite stilettos with a daring red dress with her only set of daring lingerie underneath. Grabbing her school robe, she dashed out, careful not to be seen heading to his private chambers. Upon arriving at his door, she soundly knocked. As soon as she heard his footsteps, her heart began to race in her chest.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed when he opened the door. The genuine shock on his face told her he really didn't expect to see her. "Come in."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion as Hermione took the time to look him over, noticing that he must have recently taken a shower as he was only clad in his bathrobe.

"I ended things with Ron," she hurriedly replied as he let her in.

"If that's all, I don't want to keep you from your other plans." His tone was strangely distant and cold.

"I have no other plans. I came to see you and…isn't it obvious?"

"No."

She suddenly lost her confidence and, feeling defeated, turned to walk toward the door.

"I'll go then."

"Not so fast," he said as his body blocked her way. "You still haven't said why you're here."

A wave of awkwardness washed over her as she fumbled for words, "You said that you wanted us to carry on…and—"

Her humiliation was complete when he began to laugh and led her to the living room.

"Oh, my Hermione! Your innocence is so intoxicating. You may be an intelligent girl, but you've got a lot to learn about seduction." He pulled her close and she reveled in the feeling of complete powerlessness his embrace always incited.

She swatted him lightly across the chest. "That was so mean! You made me feel like an idiot just now, thinking that you've completely lost all interest!"

He unclasped her cloak, taking in the sight of her revealing dress.

"I like this. Very sexy," Severus complimented her as he fingered the thin straps of her dress. "Too bad it has to end up on the floor. You will belong to me in ways you never could to Weasley."

Hermione nodded. "I'm yours."

Before she could say anything else, he leaned in to kiss her, softly and tenderly. Her hands moved to his head and clasped his hair hard, pulling him closer into her. Severus could not hold back and responded by deepening the kiss with raw passion, forcing her mouth open with his and plundering it. Nerves and excitement battled within her and Hermione's body betrayed her internal struggle with persistent tremors.

He broke away from her lips, his mouth travelling down her neck. "You're nervous, aren't you? Afraid of what you're doing, of what you're feeling. Any time you want to stop, just say the word."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I'm just nervous, but I've missed you so much, much too much."

"Patience, my sweet." His words were as cool as ever, but desire was evident in his eyes. He backed her against the couch and wasted no time in divesting her of the dress, throwing it on the floor behind him.

"Black lace, Miss Granger? I was rather fond of that virginal set, but I like this."

She arched toward him. He could smell her desire heady between them already. His fingers attached to the black scrap of material, and slowly he tugged, revealing that place he had been longing for again. She squirmed out of them desperately. Immediately her legs fell open wide for him, so different from last time. He grinned with satisfaction. Severus could see her need dripping onto her thighs. She was drenched already, saturated with lust. All for him and only him.

"I see you really did miss me."

She could only arch ever more towards him, moaning out her need.

"Hermione." His voice was harder now. "I hope you haven't forgotten."

She glanced down in confusion. What more did he want?

"Words, Hermione, use your words."

His head was so close to her dripping sex. Her clit throbbed, swelling as if trying to reach for him.

"Please," she moaned out.

He laughed to himself. She was falling ever faster. With a final deep inhalation of the scent of her lust, he parted her folds with his fingers and brought his mouth to her. Hermione gasped in pleasure. She felt as if she had been waiting months, not weeks. His tongue swept in long, deep strokes along her, gathering in the confirmation of her need as he went. Severus had not realized quite how much he too had missed her. He swallowed her lust avidly, assuaging the thirst, which had been brewing in him. His sweeps along her always ended at her clit. He would run along it, then pull back, examining the tight little coil of flesh. He smirked. It was almost visibly swelling before his eyes, scarlet with need. He flicked his tongue out to entice it once again. The woman before him cried a guttural cry and a gush of pleasure rushed from her.

He pulled himself away briefly to whisper, "I missed you too – the taste of you, the feel of you – never so good, my darling, never so good." He returned to her.

When he returned to his task, her senses were even more heightened. Her hand came down and pushed him violently against her, her nails digging into his scalp so hard, he groaned against her with stinging desire.

"Yes! There! There! Do it! Suck me there – yes! Oh God, you know…you know. More, Severus, I want more…"

How could he not indulge this beautiful, fragile woman, so suddenly assured and demanding? He sucked hard and pushed two fingers firmly up inside her, curling them around until they rubbed along that tender place within. Severus looked up and saw her reaching under her bra cups and finding her nipples, pulling them in her fingers. The sight was almost enough to make him come there and then.

She sobbed aloud, her face creasing before the fall. "Yes! Now!"

Her orgasm tore her from her surroundings. All Hermione knew was the feel of his mouth and fingers on her, in her, and the pleasure ripping her apart. Her breath caught, then released with an explosive grunt.

It took a long time for Hermione to open her eyes. She lay, panting heavily on the couch, running her hands blearily along it. Severus stayed between her legs, watching as her body recovered, the occasional twitch reminding them both of what she had just been through. He had licked up every drop of her pleasure. At length, he came to sit next her, breathing almost as heavily as she was. Hermione managed to open her eyes and smile at him. He reached over to kiss her.

"Better now?" he asked softly. She could only nod.

He allowed her a further time of recovery then sat up. His hands pushed up her bra and she stretched her arms out to help him pull it off. He quickly removed it and she lay naked before him. Unlike last time, when she had felt so insecure and shy, now Hermione stretched out, running her hands along her body, feeling it alive beneath her fingertips. Reaching down, Severus pulled her up into a sitting position. He had a curious look in his eyes. Hermione reached in to kiss him, sensing what was next. He was still in his bathrobe, but her hand came over and pressed against his groin, feeling him erect and straining within.

His eyebrow raised, his mouth curled up and he stood smoothly, and opened his robe. Immediately he was there before her, almost at eye level. The shock of seeing him so close to her sent a jolt of nervousness through Hermione. Never had she done this before but she longed to taste him, feel him in her mouth, where her nerve endings could explore every delicious part of him; yet he rose so large and proud before her that she was filled with dread. What if she did it wrong?

He reached down to her shoulders and pulled her up to sit before him, so that she was perfectly aligned with him. Sensing her unease, he reached down to stroke her head.

"I've never done this before," she whispered.

"Don't worry, my sweet. There's a first time for everything."

"What if I'm so terrible that you won't like it?" she asked.

"You won't be," he reassured her. "Now open."

Holding himself in one hand, he kept the other on her head, and guided her toward him. She glanced down at the smooth round head of his member, coming ever closer. Her trepidation evaporated and all she wanted was to taste it. Her mouth opened. Severus drew in a sharp intake of breath above her. Slowly she moved onto him, until at last her lips touched lightly around the head. He jerked at the contact. He must hold on. With supreme concentration, he forced his desire to be subdued for a moment, then pushed a little further into her. Hermione opened for him, taking the whole head of his throbbing cock into her mouth. She sucked it instinctively, reveling in the clean taste, different to what she was expecting. The hard flesh was so firm yet giving beneath her lips. She pulled back a little, then down again, pulling her mouth in around him as she went.

"Good," he drawled. "Now let me feel your tongue."

She did not hesitate in adding it to the equation. It flitted out, coming into contact with the bottom of the slit. It tasted salty. She ran up along the slit, wanting more. He sharply hissed. Hermione felt a slight release onto her tongue, as his pleasure began to manifest itself. She flitted along it quickly, gathering it in. The fingers in her hair tightened, and she was pushed further onto him. Instinctively, she tensed, knowing she could take no more.

He seemed to read her thoughts, as he said, "Oh, there's still a long way to go yet. You are doing so well, Hermione. Now relax. Breathe. "

His smooth words made her release the tension. The muscles in her mouth and jaw slackened, and immediately he pushed deeper into her, a small groan caught in his throat. She had half of his considerable length in her mouth. He was nearly at her throat. That would be it now, wouldn't it? She sucked hard, pulling off a little, as she had done before, then pushing back along him, her tongue flicking around him as she went.

"Yes…yes," he moaned. "I knew you were a quick learner."

His words were now slurred, but they were enough to spur her on. He pulled back, almost completely out of her, but held himself there. Her fervor for the taste and feel his cock now overrode any other thought. Never had Hermione thought she could enjoy this so much. She reached her hand up without thinking and grasped his lower length firmly. Her tongue came out and she flicked rapidly over the head, down underneath, before licking hard back up over the slit, then immediately plunging down onto him, her cheeks sucked in around him. She could not get enough of it. Her hand gripped him hard, as her mouth continued to work him with ever increasing skill.

"Damn it to hell!" His head fell back deliriously, before pulling it over to gaze down at the sight before him. "Yes, you're a very quick learner."

She pulled her mouth off him only long enough to saucily respond, "Well, sir, you're a very good instructor."

He had not intended to go this far her first time, but she had approached her new task with such ardor, that he wondered if he could venture further. Holding her head carefully, he pushed in deeper. Hermione froze. What was he doing? She had no more room to take him.

He stopped, whispering as tenderly as he could to calm her, "Shh…relax. I assure you – it can be done." She pulled off him, tensing with apprehension.

Severus took the opportunity to bend down and whisper in her ear, "I want as much of me to be inside your mouth as possible. Relax your throat muscles. You can take it. Your body will resist at first, but it will adjust. Are you ready?"

He looked into her eyes; they contained a slight look of trepidation. He raised an eyebrow to demand an answer. She nodded slowly. With a deep kiss, he moved back up, and offered himself to her once again. Hermione did as he commanded. Taking a deep breath, she willed her muscles to slacken and opened for him. Despite her apprehension, her desire to take him in her mouth overrode all other concerns. Holding her hair, Severus pushed into her, slowly but without stopping. He reached the back of her mouth and came against resistance. He tilted her head back slightly and pushed forward again, moving into her throat. Immediately, she gagged and pulled back.

He gave her a mere moment to recover. "Again. You will get used to the feeling and learn to ignore it." His voice was remarkably harsh.

He pushed faster into her, descending yet further. She forced herself to relax, but again, she gagged almost immediately.

"I can't," she whined, not with anxiety, but disappointment.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear again, that same low whisper, which could so easily be interpreted as malevolent, "Yes, you can."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and girded herself, his burning eyes imparting strength to her. He moved forward again. She felt more open than before, allowing him to go beyond the point he had reached last time. Severus groaned in triumph and pushed down yet again. After a pause to take in the sublime sensations, he pulled back, allowed her a breath, then plunged in again, deeper yet. He kept this up, each time sinking further into her. Hermione found herself able to take more and more. But as she was able to take nearly his whole length into her, so he increased how long he held himself within her. After his deepest plunge, instead of pulling back as she was used to, he held himself there, grasping her to remain still.

Her eyes watered. She gasped helplessly for breath. And yet, despite her complete helplessness, she could think only of his cock filling her very being and the pleasure she was bringing to him. She clamped her throat muscles around him; he cried out again. Then with a mighty effort he pulled out. Air rushed back into her lungs in heavy pants. The sound alone nearly made him come. Then again, she sought him out, needed him. Never had she thought she would love the feeling of a man dominating her so much. But it was only thus as it was combined with the knowledge of the pleasure she alone was giving him. She opened wide, now completely relaxed, knowing the angle she needed to tilt her head at to take him. With a groan he pushed into her again, moving down into her throat once more.

"Eyes on me!"

She raised her eyes to his. Her mouth was stretched wide, her eyes watering, a rivulet of dark mascara stained tear falling down her cheek. It was more than he could take. "Suck me hard. Pull it."

He pulled out of her throat just as her lungs cried out for air, but kept his tip in her mouth. Her hand grabbed his lower length and she sucked at him frantically, her tongue running hard over him in the process. He came explosively into her mouth, his spurts hitting the roof of her mouth and pooling down onto her tongue, the deepest sounds of exaltation breaking from his throat. It was the first time Hermione had ever tasted a man's seed. She had thought she would find it repulsive, but the texture and taste of him eluded her as she instinctively let it slide down her throat. Severus stepped back, almost stumbling, and collapsed onto the couch next to her.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against the cushions. She could taste him strong in her mouth and felt a dull throb in her throat. She wondered what he was thinking, yet felt remarkably confident in what she had achieved. All her insecurities, for the time being, were banished. Occasionally, she opened her eyes and glanced over at him. His eyes were unfocused as he stared in her direction. Hermione felt remarkably empowered. After nearly an hour, Severus got up and held a hand out to her.

"Let's go to bed."

Hermione took his hand and he pulled. She fell swiftly into his arms with a thud. A giggle rose from her, which she stifled against his chest.

"Why Professor Snape! You seem to have worn me out!"

"I certainly hope not. The night is very young, Miss Granger."

She giggled again, looking up into the dark depths of his eyes, she turned suddenly serious. "What have you done to me?"

It was not said with horror, but with simple intrigue. He held her gaze, then slowly moved his head down to kiss her again, so tender and gentle, she almost wept. They remained thus for some time, their lips touching, tasting, so soft, so mellow. She tasted like a forgotten dream, something he thought he lost forever, but here it was, freely offered. And he wanted more. He broke away.

"Bedroom," he declared firmly, pulling her behind him. She followed without hesitation, but still enjoyed the dominant force of his strong hand tugging her along.

She felt that familiar surge between her legs and knew what she needed. Severus stood before her proud and tall. His robe had fallen apart, revealing him naked underneath. He seemed to sense her shift, as his cock rose swiftly, calling to her.

Gone was the insecurity, the shyness she had exhibited last time. Hermione could not stop herself from walking, remarkably slow and sensual, toward him. His breathing grew heavier. The beautiful naked woman walking to him, her pale skin glowing in the candlelight, her curly hair tumbling around her shoulders – it was a moment of sheer glory. She was standing before him now, looking up with an expression of lustful determination in her dark eyes. Her hands came to his torso, and ran with remarkable sensuality up, brushing lightly over his nipples as they went, up to his shoulders, where they pushed his robe off. The garment fell to the floor. He waited. Her taking the lead was intoxicating.

"Professor Snape, I hope I have not disappointed you with my efforts tonight." He could only turn one corner of his mouth up in sardonic response. "And I look forward to your further…instruction with great anticipation and desire."

She stood on tiptoes, leaning up so that her lips touched his ear, and whispered into it, as he had done to her before, "I want your beautiful, hard cock inside me. I told you, I missed you too much."

The transformation in this woman was staggering. The feeling of arrogant satisfaction that it gave him, combined with the desperate throbbing in him, meant he could do only one thing. Gripping her shoulders, his eyes sparked, and he pulled her away from him, to sear her eyes with his.

"Kneel on the bed!" His voice had never sounded so cold, so harsh. She had never wanted him so much.

Hermione moved to the bed, climbing up on it and placing herself on her hands and knees. He quickly stepped behind her, and with only a moment's preparation, had grabbed her hips and thrust into her. His cock immediately stretched her tight passage, forcing her walls apart to accommodate him. He had plunged fully into her in one go. She gasped in astonishment and delight, a flash of pain accompanying the pleasure. He had reminded her of who he was. She was happy to hand control back to him.

"Again!" She could only plead with him. He did so, pulling out all the way, before repeating his actions, plunging hard and full once more.

He repeated his actions. Hermione grunted with perfect satisfaction. She had never been entered in this position before; it was astonishing. He rubbed hard against her g-spot each time, and she had never felt anything so deep.

"Oh God, Severus!"

He simply smiled and continued to pound into her, exalting in the position. She was completely subservient before him, and he had the perfect view of himself disappearing into her over and over again. It would not be long. Even he could not prevent the inevitable when presented with such sensation.

"You're incredible," he breathed between thrusts.

She merely groaned as her rump quivered delectably with each thrust, and he knew she was nearly primed and ready. Before him, his cock continued to be pulled by her pussy, and above it, so tantalizing, sat her other tiny puckered little hole. There seemed no better time. After pulling his cock out, he quickly dipped a finger into her sodden pussy, coating it in her juices, then after plunging back into her, he brought the finger up and lightly ran it over her other hole. Hermione froze. Sensing her distress, Severus stopped. There will be time for it later.

He continued to push into her for several more minutes. She cried out in throes of her orgasm again and Severus came so forcefully, he thought he would collapse. The sound of his ecstasy resounded in the room, almost primeval in its visceral victory. Hermione could only join him. The feelings pouring through her were out of control. When their bodies had at last stilled, they remained stock still for some time. Then slowly, carefully, he removed himself from her. She fell onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. He stayed looking down at her for some time then lay beside her. Her body was heavy with the pleasure it had received and her mind felt numb. Hermione felt a warm, soft blanket placed over her.

"You're not going anywhere tonight," he whispered into her neck as he pressed her against his body.

"I'm comfortable right where I am, thank you very much. I can't go anywhere after what you did to me tonight anyway." Her hands idly stroked his.

"We haven't finished yet," he seductively breathed in her ear before planting soft kisses on her neck.

A shiver of anticipation ran through her.

"Anything you want," Hermione said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Be careful what you're agreeing to," he warned.

She shrugged. "Too late, I've already agreed to it. Remember when you said I will belong to you?"

"Smartass."

"Like my mother always said: better be a smartass than a dumb-ass."

He softly laughed and affectionately asked, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Severus shifted to sit, towering over her. "One more cheeky response and you're in for it."

"Ooh, whatever will you do to me, Professor?" Hermione asked in mock seriousness. His hand rose up and smacked squarely across her bottom. It stung but didn't hurt much.

"That's not a punishment, you know. I actually like it."

He laughed as he continued to spank her several more times, delighting in her squeals and giggles of excitement.

"If I won't be able to sit down tomorrow, I'm totally going to blame you," she warned him as she felt her skin getting sore.

He stopped and rummaged for something in the drawer, and leaned over her again, preventing Hermione from turning over onto her back.

Severus spoke low and dangerously in her ear, "Time for me to claim you completely." As soon as the words were spoken, she felt his lubricated fingers at her tightest passage. Hermione squirmed in discomfort and tried to tell him that anal sex was definitely not something she was interested in doing, with anyone, but he silenced her protests.

"I know, but I must. I must have every part of you."

"But I'm scared," she whimpered, feeling herself to be on the verge of tears.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. As soon as you say so, we'll stop. You do understand why I want this, don't you?"

She sniffed. "Yes, but it makes me feel as though I'm being punished for losing my virginity to the wrong man. It's not like it was even close to what we've been doing."

"Just this once, and if you hate it, then never again."

She nodded in agreement and grasped at the bed sheet. As his fingers continued to move within her, her initial discomfort faded and Hermione found herself slowly relaxing, resigning herself to what was to come. He whispered words of encouragement and comfort in her ear as he stroked her back and kissed her neck. When he, at last, judged her ready, he pulled back and Hermione heard him whisper a spell and her panic returned as a sheen of perspiration erupted on her forehead and she twisted the sheet in her fists even harder.

He brought his erection up to her, rubbing along the opening and slowly pressed forward. A cry of agonized delight went up from the body below, as her ass was stretched unlike anything before. Already the sensations were making him reel. He had to be farther in. He pushed more. She whimpered in discomfort. It was a strange feeling that evoked neither pain nor pleasure. He came up against the resistance of her sphincter, and pushed forward, past the tight ring. Hermione screamed in pain.

Never had there been a more sublime sensation. It was Severus' turn to cry out. He threw his head back and rent the air with his exclamation. Then lowering himself down to her, he hissed into her ear, "Now I have had every part of you."

"But it hurts," she mumbled as he continued to move within her. Her eyes were wide with anxiety as he continued to thrust into her, his cries of enjoyment getting louder each time. Eventually, Hermione could take it no more and begged him to stop, which he did.

"How are you?" he asked her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Fine," came a weak answer. Severus wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I know why you had to…I get it."

He excused himself and when he came back several minutes later, he had a warm washcloth and, with delicate care, wiped her face with it and followed it with light brief kisses. His gentleness fired up her desire for him.

"Let's go to bed," he suggested.

Hermione gave him a coy smile and shook her head. "Not yet. I still need something from you."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

Crawling up to him, she reached out to forcefully kiss him, claiming his mouth with violent passion. Severus groaned into her mouth as his fingers tangled in her hair. With brutal depravation, he pulled back; his eyes replacing his mouth in the delivery of lustful ardor.

"I need you to make love to me, Severus," she said, arching up against him.

His arms shot out to grip her and rolled her onto her back and sank deep into her. She rose up to meet his every thrust.

"This is what I kept fantasizing about all these weeks," she panted out as her pleasure swelled.

He continued to push hard into her, grunting with urgency.

"Damn, Severus, you're so perfect…your cock is so perfect."

"Say it again," he slurred, finding it too difficult to speak through his plunges, but he needed to hear her.

"You have the most perfect cock. Perfect for me," she responded as she closed her eyes and spoke the only truth her body was telling her.

"Get used to it…because you'll be…feeling it…in you…a lot."

She smiled at his distorted sentiment, enjoying the perfection of the moment, the perfection of their union. His eyes closed to focus on the frenzied rapture that ensnared him as he exploded into her before falling in exhaustion on top of her. He moved off her and she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"You wore me out," she breathed out.

"Better get some sleep then, I have plans for you in the morning."

She smiled. "Can't wait."

His arm draped itself around her waist and he buried his head in her neck and whispered against it, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
